FNAF dares!
by FoxyGuy87
Summary: Dare the fnaf characters! You can submit the dares in reviews or PM. SUBMITTING OC'S
1. Introduction

**Ok, so as you know, this is a fnaf dares story. I will be including fnaf 1 characters for now and me. Mine character will be named Max like me in real life. You can imagine me how you want cause i dont really care.**

"How's it goin' bros, my name is FOOOOXYPIE!" foxy yelled as he got the camera pointed directly at him. "Today I'm filming a challange requested by one of you as a special for 10 subs! Im here with my assistant Bonnie. Say hello bonnie!"

"Sup?"

"So lets read the challenge! Ok the comment says " _I challenge you to suck your own D_ "."

Bonnie, after looking at the comment bursted out laughing. "Do it!" bonnie says to foxy

"Im assuming that you meant desert, but you can't eat a desert its just too big..." foxy said a little confused

"Foxy, i didn't know you were that stupid" bonnie said still laughing

"Ok so what is a D?"

Bonnie whispered something to foxy's ear and foxy made a disgusting face...

"Uhhhhhh... no." foxy said and covered the camera with his hand.

Suddenly Chica came into the room and said "Guys, why the hell are you recording some stupid videos at 5 pm?"

"Umm, just a challenge" foxy said

"Nevermind, come for a while, the author wants something from you"

Bonnie gave chica a confused look and said "Wait, did you just broke the fourth wall?"

"Maybe, lets go"

They all went out of the room and headed to the main room.

"Guys I have an idea for a new fanfic!" Max said as he appeared from somewhere in the main room

"What is with you guys, always breaking the 4th wall?" bonnie said a little bored

Max ignored him and continued "As i said, the fanfic will be about like dares, the readers will give you dares and you guys will have to complete them!"

Foxy gave him an angry look and said "No! I don't want to be in a fanfic again!"

"And why is that?"

"Because last time in a fanfic I was geting killed like every chapter!"

"No you weren't"

Bonnie went into the discussion and said "How about we make a 'Foxy death count' in our fanfic?"

Foxy and Max gave him the "are you fucking serious" look

Suddenly, mike came into the room saying "Whats up guys?"

"Oh, great to see you, we are making a new fanfiction!" max said

"A new what?"

"Nevermind"

 **That's it for that chapter, i know that it is short but who cares? Submit the dares in reviews or PM!**


	2. Damn you, Bonnie!

From Viper's Little Devil

 _I dare Bonnie to kiss Chica_

"Hell yeah!" Bonnie screamed as soon as he heard the dare. But shortly a second thought came to his mind. How's he going to do this? But fortunately he saw Freddy walking by. "Freddy, um, where is chica?" He asked

"Kitchen, i think"

Bonnie went to the kitchen fast but nervous. He saw chica cooking some pizza again. He slowly approached to her and cleaned his throat to get attention. She turned back to see him.

"Hi bonnie! Hey you look nervous, what is on your mind?"

"Uhh, just wanted to tell you something"

"Ok, go ahead!"

Bonnie said in his mind "now or never..." and fastly kissed chica and he ran away not even closing the kitchen door. Chica stood there a bit confused. Then she ran to the door shouting "Bonnie, why'd you kissed me! Wait, come back here"

Well, unfortunately foxy heard everything from his pirate cove. You guys should know that foxy has a really big crush on chica. "Oh, damn you bonnie!" He said to himself

Bonnie heard him saying that so he replied "why?"

The only response that he has got was a simple "fuck you"

"Oh come on what is up with you foxy?"

Foxy opened the curtain to see bonnie standing next to the pirate cove giving him a strange look. "Why did you kissed her?" Foxy said with anger in his voice

"It was a dare!"

"Oh yeah, you think that I can believe that?"

"Yes cause its the truth!"

"I dont believe you, bonnie"

Bonnie stood for a second and thought that he would not waste time here anymore so he replied with a "Well, then fuck you too, foxy" and he walked away.

Foxy remained silent for half a minute and finally said something like "son of a bitch..." and closed the curtain


	3. POKEMON!

From AlayaTheFennecFox

 _Have them play Pokemon or Ori And The Blind Forest_

"POKEMON?" Foxy yelled as soon as he heard the dare

"NO! Lets play ori and the blind forest!" chica yelled at foxy

"PO-KE-MON! PO-KE-MON!" Foxy and bonnie started yelling together

"But I've never played pokemon!" chica said

"And we didn't played ori and the blind forest!" bonnie yelled at chica.

Foxy didn't want to get in conversation in a while, but a thought came into his mind "How about... How about me and bonnie play pokemon and chica play the game you want, I don't know how the hell it's called" he said

Everyone agreed with foxy, cause it was like the best idea they could come up with. Foxy then started searching for his Gameboy. As soon as he found it bonnie looked at it and said "Wait, you are playing on a gameboy?

"Yeah, why? I prefer the old generation."

"Whatever" bonnie replied as he took his 3DS from his pocket.

Freddy entered the room, he looked at them playing pokemon, and he got excited immediately. "What pokemon are you guys playing?" freddy said

"I don't know. Some X and Y i think" bonnie said not looking away from the game

"The new ones? They're crap in my opinion" freddy said "And how about you, foxy?"

"I don't know, I just played the first one that I've found."

"Ok" freddy replied as he reached to his pocket because he wanted to get his own gameboy too. He sat down next to bonnie with the gameboy.

"OH HELL NO IM LOOSING THE FIGHT!" Bonnie screamed hit the floor in anger. Foxy laughed at him too, but unfortunately for foxy bonnie just lost the fight at the same moment and he threw his Nintendo 3ds at Foxy in anger, in result Foxy dropped his gameboy and it broke.

"FUCK YOU BONNIE!" He shouted and started attacking bonnie who ran away

"I WILL GET YOU, YOU STUPID BUNNY!" foxy shouted

Freddy shook his head in dissapointment


	4. Foxy Death Count

From Mari The Cutie

 _I dare foxy to say to Freddy, your f*** stupid go die in a hole and to do the most dramacmtic face ever!_  
 _Freddy, I dare you to beat Foxy up_  
 _Chica, go kill Toy Chica!_  
 _Bonnie, stand completely still with out moving an inch. If you fail I'll ask Freddy to slap you_

 **A/N: I am adding fnaf 2 animatronic from now, because the dare requires it. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Foxy immediately ran over to Freddy, who was at the main stage. He ran over to him and screamed in Freddy's face "YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" as he made the most dramatic face after that

Freddy then said in the most peaceful tone possible "Do you know that i have the right to beat you up now?"

Foxy then yelled "OH CRAP NO!" and he wanted to run but Freddy grabbed his feet so foxy fell down and when freddy was punching and kicking him foxy was yelling "NO FREDDY PLS I DONT WANNA DIE!"

"don't worry you will be resurrected anyway" freddy said as he started choking foxy to death

"FUCK YOU! STOP FREDD-*dies*" foxy said as freddy killed him

Then Bonnie walked up to him, looked at the dead foxy's body and he said "Yeah, so now Foxy Death Count™ goes to '1'"

"Did you just trademarked Foxy Death Count™?"

"Yep"

"Nevermind bonnie, I have a challenge for you"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You have to not move an inch in the next night"

"EASY PEASY LEMON SQUEZY!"

 ***the next night***

"Ready?" freddy said as he walked over to bonnie

"HELL YEAH!"

"1...2...3...START!" freddy said as he started watching bonnie.

 ***in mike's office** *****

"What the hell?" mike said scratching his head "why is bonnie not moving when its like 4PM already!?"

 ***back at the main stage***

"I CANT!" bonnie yelled as he jumped off the stage and started to run to the office but Freddy slapped him in the face and bonnie fell unconcious

"LOL THAT WAS STRANGE" freddy said to himself. In that moment chica walked over to him and asked "Yo, Freddy have you got any idea where Toy Chica is?"

"I don't know"

"Nevermind have you got like a weapon or something?"

"Yeah, here you go" freddy said pulling his AK47 from his back and handing it to Chica.

"My dad gave me this shit, he said it is really strong so watch out" freddy continued

"Thanks a lot!" chica said and she started searching for Toy Chica. She soon found her in the bathrooms.

"Hey Toy Chica can I tell you something" Chica said to her trying to hide the gun

"Yeah, what is it?"

"DIE BIATCH!" Chica yelled as she pulled the AK from her back and shot an entire magazine to toy chica's chest.

"That was quick" she said as he walked away


	5. MR STEAL YO' CUPCAKE

**Hello, before you guys kill me for not updating for so long, its because I'm working on my other fnaf fanfic called Deactivated. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

 _From A POTATO_

 _HAI CREW READY FOR DARES? *shouts at them* *slaps anyone who said no* LETS GET STARTED_  
 _Freddy: I dare you to Sparta-kick the night guard_  
 _Foxy: I dare you to eat Chica's cupcake_  
 _Bonnie: I dare you to run around the pizzeria screaming 'IM A BANANA' in a banana suit *evil face*_  
 _Chica: I dare you to confess your love to pizza_  
 _Goldie/Golden Freddy: *takes away powers* YOU CHOOSE, WATCH DORA AND MLP OOOOR PLAY I AM BREAD_

"Heh! Easy" freddy said as he got ready to dash into the guard's office

"LOL Im resurrected" foxy said as he looked at his body

"Ironic how you are resurrected in this story after I resurrected you in the other story that I wrote" Max said as he appeared out of no where

"No breaking the fourth wall please..." Foxy said and he started preparing on how to steal chica's cupcake

"OK, get ready!" freddy yelled as he ran over to the security guard's office. The guard didn't had time to close the. "THIS IS SPARTA!" freddy yelled kicking the guard sending him flying to the wall cracking it.

Foxy got his plans ready, the plans of how to steal Chica's cupcake obviously.

As he's plans were ready, he walked to the kitchen, as it was the only he could think that chica will be in. He walked over to chica who at first didn't noticed him. But as soon as he tried to steal the cupcake that she left on the table she turned her face to him and said "Oh, hi Foxy I didn't noticed you"

"Hi Chica" foxy said

"So, how's your day going"

"Uhhh... fine i guess" foxy said trying to act normal

"Are you not tired of all this fanfiction?" chica said changing the topic

"A little, I mean they do so many things to me, at the end of the day am exhausted" foxy said waiting for the great moment to steal the cupcake

"What have you done today?" chica asked

"What do you mean?" foxy said

"What have you done in the fanfics today?"

"Oh..." foxy said "Let's see... I kissed 4,687 vixens, got married 120 times, died 50 times, killed someone 9,875 times, had sex 821 times," foxy said counting on his fingers "Yeah, it was a bit exhausting day today" he said

"Anyway foxy, go away now 'cause I'm busy" chica said

"Ok, just one more thing"

"What?"

"Knock, knock..." foxy said

"Uhh, who's there"

"MR STEAL YO CUPCAKE!" foxy yelled stealing chica's cupcake and running out of the room. "That was easy" Foxy said with a smile but the smile instantly changed into a look of confusion as he saw Bonnie running around in a banana suit yelling "IM A BANANA!"

"Okkk..." foxy said

"What?" Bonnie looked at him confused

"Just... nothing"

 _[With Golden Freddy]_

"YAY! DORA THE EXPLORER!" Goldie yelled as he turned the TV on.

He watched in amazement for 5 hours straight.

 _[With Chica]_

Chica noticed that the pizza is finally cooked. She pulled it off, looked at it, then she kissed it saying "Pizza... you are my true love... do you love me too?"

"Yes yes yes! I love you!" she said trying to immitate pizza's voice

"YAY!" she yelled but then she noticed Foxy in the hallway who didn't noticed her. She carefully lied the pizza down on the table and ran over to foxy with her kitchen knife yelling

"FOXY I WILL GET YOU" she yelled

"OH CRAP NO!" Foxy yelled running away


	6. FOR NARNIA!

**Yay I finally updated a story! Hurray! Actually this chapter will have 3 dares, because I haven't been updating for a long time.**

From Anonymous:

 _Umm I dare foxy to break Bonnies guitar while yelling 'FOR NARNIA!'_

"I guess that's gonna be easy..." Foxy said.

He saw that Bonnie was on the main stage, doing something to his guitar, like tuning it or something. Foxy picked up a hammer from a nearby table (don't ask why is there a hammer on a table in a kid's restaurant) and slowly approached Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, can I show you something?" he asked as he approached Bonnie.

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie said as he laid his guitar down on the stage

"FOR NARNIA!" Foxy yelled as he took the hammer and threw it at the guitar which broke into pieces.

Bonnie's eyes turned black with white dots in the middle and his head started twitching as he slowly looked at foxy.

 _"Oh fuck no.."_ Foxy thought as he started to run away, Bonnie was chasing him with a hammer in his hands

"GO BACK HERE YOU STUPID CUNT!" Bonnie yelled while chasing Foxy. Foxy reached the end of the hallway and he had nowhere to run. Bonnie slowly approached Foxy with a hammer. Foxy covered himself with his hands as bonnie swung his hammer at him. Bonnie hit the fox so hard that his head fell off.

"And the Foxy Death Count™ goes to '2'!" Bonnie said happily

* * *

From Topsyturvy10:

 _Lol. TF kiss TB. It's a kinda do-it-or-i-pee-in-his-hat kinda thing._

"But I'm not gay!" Toy Freddy said embarassed

Topsyturvy10: DO IT!

"Holy shit where did you came from?" Toy Freddy asked

Topsyturvy10: I GAVE YOU THE DARE YOU IDIOT

"I won't do it!" T. Freddy yelled

Suddenly, out of nowhere Max appeared.

"God damnit, what's the problem again?" he said

"This user, Topsyturvy10 says that I have to kiss Toy Bonnie!" T. Freddy said

"Sorry, my friend, you have to do it, it's a dare..." Max said dissapearing

"God damnit..." T. Freddy whispered to himself

T. Freddy went to the kitchen where Chica was cooking a pizza.

"Hey Chica, have you got any idea where Toy Bonnie is?"

"I think he is in the bathroom or something." she said, not stopping cooking.

"OK, thanks!" he said heading to the bathrooms. He went into the bathroom where T. Bonnie was looking at the mirror.

"Hey Toy Bonnie! Can I tell you something?" T. Freddy said, a bit nervously

"Yeah, sure" T. bonnie said as he looked at T. Freddy

T. Freddy quickly kissed T. Bonnie and ran away, leaving T. Bonnie in the bathroom with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, that was pretty good!" T. Bonnie yelled as he started following T. Freddy

* * *

From the-movement:

 _I dare Chica to slap everyone and say I'm the cupcake queen while running away!_  
 _To Bonnie, who is the guitar master?_

"Well, obviously me, but I haven't got a guitar anymore because Foxy-" Bonnie said but was interrupted by Chica who just slapped him in the face screaming "IM THE CUPCAKE QUEEN!"

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie said to himself while Chica ran away.

Chica then ran over to T. Bonnie who was still in the bathroom and slapped him screaming "IM THE CUPCAKE QUEEN" and once again, ran away.

Then she ran to the main stage where every other animatronic was, and slapped everyone invidualy once again screaming the same thing and ran away


	7. Dropping Nukes On Foxy Is Always Fun

**First, I wanted to thank you for almost 800 views on this fanfic! It's a lot for me, and actually to the end of the month it has a huge chance to reach 1000 views! Oh, and sorry if i don't do all the dares, I just get a lot of them and can't keep the track of them sometimes. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

From neon lololol

 _XD I AM SO DARING BONNIE, FREDDY AND GOLDIE TO BECOME A GIRL FOR THE NEXT 5 QUESTIONS! oh also Goldie *takes out 5 nuclear bomb* use this to kill foxy 5 times_

"Wait, what the hell?!" Bonnie, Freddy and Goldie who were all sitting on the main stage asked in unision, in an angry tone as soon as they heard the dare.

"Who the hell would want us to be girls?!" Bonnie asked, raising his voice, his face expression more angry but also a bit confused

neon lololol: Me

"What are you, stupid or something?" Bonnie asked

Suddenly a blinding light illuminated the room and Max appeared from nowhere

"What the hell are you doing Bonnie? Why the f*ck are you insulting readers?" he said looking Bonnie in the eyes

"Because he wants me, Goldie and Freddy to become girls!"

"So? What's the problem?" Max said, with hands crossed

"We don't want to be girls!"

"Sorry buddy, that's a dare." Max said, putting the swag glasses on "DEAL WITH IT" he said and dissapeared

Then another light illuminated the room and Bonnie, Goldie and Freddy immediately turned into girls. They all had female bodies and feminine voices now.

"Oh crap..." Freddy said with her feminine voice, looking at her body and her friends' bodies

"So it happened. At least it's only for 5 questions..." Goldie said

"Great, now we have to act like girls" Bonnie said, crossing her arms

Suddenly, Chica and Mangle entered the room, talking about something, but when they looked at Goldie, Bonnie and Freddy they immediately stopped dead in their tracks.

"OH SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Chica and Mangle yelled looking at the others then they both ran away

Then Max appeared again and teleported away with Goldie. They both appeared on a desert.

"Where are we?" Goldie asked

"Ehh, somewhere in Nevada, I guess. We're on a desert, who cares where it is" Max said

"So why are we here?"

"See this?" Max said pulling out a bunch of atomic bombs "You got this, and you need to kill Foxy 5 times."

"Why do I have to kill Foxy?" Goldie asked, a bit confused

"Because the dare requires it." Max said, handing the bombs to Goldie "Now, since I'm too lazy to resurrect Foxy over and over again, I'll just spawn five Foxys there."

Then he took out a smartphone, started tapping something, and suddenly five Foxys appeared in front of Goldie.

"Wow, how did you do that on your phone?" Goldie asked

"I can do anything on my phone, like in Watch Dogs." Max said "Now, DETONATE THESE BOMBS!"

Goldie then pressed the red button which she got from somewhere, no one knows where from.

...

...

...

 _BOOM!_

...

Just after the whole thing exploded, Goldie and Max teleported back to the pizzeria. Dropping 5 nukes in the same place isn't the brightest idea, so I guess that half of the USA is radioactive now.

"So the Foxy Death Count™ goes to '7'!" Max and Goldie yelled as they got back to the pizzeria.

* * *

 **Yes, Foxy Death Count** **™ is a thing now. And yes, I trademarked it.  
**

 **Also sorry that this chapter has only one dare, but I'm a bit tired, so y'know. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm out, PEACE!**


	8. GIANT UPDATE! (Author's Note)

**So as you can see from the title, I'm giving this fanfic an update. Yeah, so what will be added to the fanfic? Well, here's the list.**

 **\- OC's will be added**

 **\- more content, like fights, etc.**

 **Probably all that I'll be adding, but for now, I have another thing to say, I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapter on this fanfiction for two months now, but first, I had no time and second, I was too lazy to do so. I'll try to post these chapters more often from now, that's all for this update, PEACE!**


End file.
